Different types of power supply systems are used to supply electrical power to different loads, such as industrial equipment, telecommunication equipment, broadband, cable TV, internet equipment etc. The power supply system typically comprises an AC/DC converter for converting high voltage AC power from the mains to low voltage DC power supplied to the load. The power supply system also comprises a battery for storing power as backup in case of a power failure in the mains. A controller is used to control the power system, for example to control that the DC voltage is within the limits required by the load and batteries.
Under some circumstances, for example if the battery energy reserve is below a certain level, it may be beneficial to disconnect certain loads to extend the operation time of more prioritized loads. Here, one or several loads must be disconnected so that the battery time can be increased. One disadvantage of known power supply systems is that they are not possible to reconfigure, or it is cumbersome to reconfigure them (i.e. for example if more load should be connected to the power supply system etc).